User talk:~Shoon~
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Warrior Cats Central Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Question? Should we make a project for character pages, for cats from the books, and should we make a character page template? 03:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I would like to join your Wikia site please :3 Im trying again... Mooncavern 19:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Mooncavern I'm not entirely sure I understand the apprentice thing works :/ all I know is that I'm unable to make chararts because I don't have a "real" computer to work on. Mooncavern 12:55, May 25, 2012 (UTC)Mooncavern Re: Template I can modify the colors or add more categories if you want. 16:41, June 2, 2012 (UTC) |} Try Two 23:50, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Idea I like that idea, especially the idea to make the font color the eye color. For tortoiseshell, and other multicolored cats, could hav the heading box, the background, and the border around the heading as the different pelt colors. Though some colors, for example: Ginger , if you just put in the color name, it won't work, and the number would have to be found instead. I have a link to a page that lists all the color's numbers, and it would be useful to put it somewhere where people can find it. That way, we could have even more acurute colors too. 04:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Example This is basically what Firestar's would look like. Maybe with a different shade of ginger, or a brighter green. 04:32, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Project I think we should make a project on making sure each character's template matches their pelt and eye color. It could be called, Project:Coding or Project:Template. 04:37, June 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: Sure. 20:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Before You Yell at Me I just thought that it would be nice to have a background with colors that relate to the Warriors world. A nice green for trees (Because every Clan except for WindClan is basically trees), and blue for the lake that the Clans live around. 00:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Edits I'm going on a edit rampage adding a lot of pages to the wiki, and I think you might have competition for amount of edits. Hey, how do you add a 'current goal' thing?--EmmatheFoxwing 20:32, June 22, 2012 (UTC)